The return of the dark suit
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Timmy has said that he'll only use his suit for "emergencies", but how far will he take it?
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm back, to make a fanfic about Timmy's dark suit, since no further episodes have mentioned it. I OWN NOTHING!

Timmy was in his room really bored, when his parents came in.

Timmy's mom: Hello Timmy, Guess what?

Timmy :{ annoyed expression} You and dad are going out and you are leaving me once again with Vicky, so she can take me to school.

Timmy's mom: Oh dear, he is smart, now why does he keep getting "F"s in school when he has just graduated from college?

Timmy's dad: I'm not sure, oh well bye scholarship boy.

{They leave}

Timmy thought for a minute "college?" Oh that's right I still have my dark suit {he smirked in his thoughts} this should be fun. He then went to his closet and put it on. Wanda did not like that twisted grin on his face.

Wanda: I thought you were not going to wear that unless it was an emergency.

Timmy: {frowning} Vicky is an emergency.

Suddenly Vicky kicked down his door.

Vicky: Hello twerp, time to have fun before school. {she evil laughs}

Timmy's smirk turned into an evil smile "Oh you have no idea" As you may have guessed he began mind controlling her.

Timmy: I'm going to take you to school now Master.

Vicky: I'm going to take you to school now Master. {She then left the room and she started her car}

Wanda: Timmy, are you going to be corrupted by your suit? The last time you wore it you almost destroyed the world.

Timmy: {annoyed look} Wanda it's fine, I'm not going to be corrupted.

Wanda: Well, I still don't like this.

Timmy ignores her and gets in the car. Soon they were at the school and Timmy still kept his dark suit on he kicked open the door with no emotion and floated down the hallway. He knew this was going to be a good day since he could do a lot more with his suit then his fairies. His thoughts were interrupted by a girl screaming help. Timmy showing some interest lifted his eyebrow and floated to see what was going on. He then rolled his eyes.{his thoughts} Tootie, she's getting picked on by Francis should I do something? Hmm… I guess I should, plus this could be fun. He smiled wickedly much to Wanda's annoyance. Timmy watched as Francis pinned Tootie to the ground. Tootie's eyes filled with tears. She struggled to look up and saw her knight in shining armor, her vision adjusted to see more like a DARK knight in shining armor. She hesitated

Tootie: {whimpering} T-T-Timmy help. {she looked at him again and saw his wicked smile}

Francis: {forgetting about the last time Timmy wore the suit} Pfft! That squirt can't do anything to {lifts Francis in the air using his dark powers} AUGH! Hey! Put me down! {Tootie watched as her dairy dropped from Francis' hands and Timmy's smile grew bigger and threw him in an open locker} OOOF! {The impact slammed it shut}

Tootie: {Picking up her dairy and then giving her dark knight a hug} My hero!

Timmy: {lifts eyebrow and blushes, people then gathered and began laughing} Hero? {laughter continues and anger began to boil and so did embarrassment} {Uses his powers to GENTLY push her off} I'm not your hero. {Crowd quiets due to Timmy's tone changing} I only helped you, because taking care of Francis was amusing. {glares at Tootie who was stunned along with the crowd} Now if you'll excuse me I have lunch to eat. {lifts himself with his powers and leaves}

Tootie watched as Timmy floated away, her thoughts were fighting each other. He likes me. Sure he shoved me away, but doesn't he always? He didn't have to save me, but he did, but his new look was so dark and a luring. I-I-I love it more than his old look, but I can't explain why. She sighed and hearts appeared around her as she swooned.

Random kids did the coo coo sign at Tootie. Meanwhile Timmy floated to the lunch line and got his lunch and floated by some tables. Kids stared, while others mumbled to each other. No tables of course….wait. He saw Tootie pulled a black chair and patted in with that brace filled smile on her face. Timmy rolled his eyes and sat next to Tootie. She smiled at him. He ignored her and just ate his lunch and left. Tootie stared at the back of his floating purple cape as he went off.

Meanwhile Timmy was heading to gym. Wanda was still concerned about Timmy not taking off his dark suit. He walked right in to the gym. They were playing dodge ball and Timmy was the odd one out as always. He evil smiled and his purple glowed and he made the balls stop and flew back at each one of the kids really hard. He won by cheating of course.

Wanda scowled at Timmy. Timmy raised an eyebrow

Timmy: What?

Wanda: you know what you did.

Timmy: Hey I can't cheat with magic, so I used my dark powers.

Wanda: It still isn't the right thing to do.

Timmy: {rolling his eyes at Wanda} Whatever.

Cosmo: I agree with my nagging wife {Wanda gives him a glare} Wearing that suit is very risky considering the Earth was almost doomed.

Timmy: Oh please I would never destroy the Earth if anything I'd take it over. {Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof are now shocked} What? I'd never kill any one, however making my enemies my slaves is better anyway.

Wanda: {Feeling uncomfortable} Let's just go home and forget about this.

Timmy: {shrugged} fine. {gets poofed home little did he realize someone was watching it Dark Laser}

Dark Laser: So that's why he won't let me destroy the world he wants to enslave it and bet with a little pressure he'd join the "Dark Side."

Dunt, Dunt, Dunt! To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I OWN NOTHING!

Timmy was now at home still not taking off his suit. He even looked in the mirror. This is still better than my pink shirt and my silly pink hat he thought. I think I'll keep the look.

Wanda: Okay I don't think you need to wear that suit any more time to take it off.

Timmy: No, I like it.

Wanda: Timmy take it off I'm getting worried about you.

Timmy: {getting angered and not realizing he activated his powers} I said NO! {accidently makes Wanda hit the wall} {GASP!} Wanda, I'm so sorry.

Wanda: {poofs up Timmy's old clothes while she confiscated his suit} I'm sorry Timmy, but it's for your own good.

Timmy felt angry about the dark suit, yet relieved his god mother was okay. He sighed and nodded. Wanda took the suit and put in in a trunk with a magical lock on it.

Wanda then sent Timmy to bed while she, Poof, and her husband went to bed as well.

Timmy couldn't sleep; he was too focused on his suit he wanted to wear it. He couldn't take it anymore he headed to the trunk and tried to open the lock….. it wouldn't budge. I can't believe this she doesn't trust oh I'm so mad I could just…. {heat vision came out of his eyes and melted the lock.}

Timmy: {to himself} Well, that was easy. {opens trunk and puts on suit} {He then heads to bed}

The next day Wanda woke up and saw the trunk had been opened.

Wanda: Timmy wake up.

Timmy ignored her and stayed in deep asleep.

Wanda: You made me do this. {opens blinds and shines the sun light in his face.}

Timmy annoyed by her actions puts the covers over his head and shuts blinds with his dark powers.

Wanda: Really Timmy?

Timmy: Yes.

Wanda poofs off Timmy's covers much to his annoyance.

Timmy is half sleep and there are now bags under his eyes, he got up and floated down stairs and sat down at the table. His mom came in.

Timmy's mom: Morning college boy.

Timmy: morning.

Timmy's mom: I brought you some pancakes. {kisses his head}

Timmy: {rolled his eyes and ate his pancakes} bye going to school. {heads outside to the bus stop}

The bus driver stops and picks him up he walks down the aisle he looks at Trixie and smiles

Trixie: No way empty bus seat

Timmy: {frowns and walks past her}

Tootie: {lifts up her arms and shakes them to get his attention} Timmy seat by me please?

Random kids: {mocking} Yeah Timmy please?

Timmy: {angered and annoyed GENTLY shoves Tootie over and sits by her, he then opens his dark powered manual and reads it}

Tootie: {curious about his book grabs it}

Timmy: HEY! That's mine. Give it back.

Tootie: no way I want to read it.

Timmy: Why? It's for my dark suit.

Tootie: I was just curious. {Timmy snatches back the book and continues reading}

Timmy: Never touch it again.

Tootie: sorry.

The bus screeches to a halt and he walks down the steps and Tootie follows him. Timmy turns around to see Tootie smiling nervously. He rolls his eyes as he continues to walk to school.

Random kids: AW! Isn't that cute Timmy has a girlfriend. {Timmy stops dead in his tracks}

Timmy: {blushing and angered due to the constant teasing.} Girlfriend?

Random kids: Yeah, you must obviously like her.

Timmy's face darkened red due to anger and embarrassment

Timmy: She is NOT my girlfriend.

Tootie eyes watered.

Timmy: I however care for her as a tag long/ almost a friend. {keeps walking}

Tootie was shocked that Timmy did care for her she smiled she knew it and she hugged him again.

Timmy: {embarrassed again}

Random kid: Yeah some "friend" {makes kissy face}

Timmy: {angered again} Tootie duck your head.

Tootie: Why?

Timmy: Just do it.

Tootie: {ducks her head confused}

Timmy's frown turned into a smile as he lifted the kid with his dark powers and flung him across the room.

Timmy headed to class and of course Tootie followed.

Afterwards Tootie and Timmy sat together at lunch. He then continued reading his manual after he finished his meal. Chester and AJ showed up.

Chester: Hey Timmy and… Tootie? Timmy I thought you didn't like her.

Timmy: I don't.

AJ: Oh she's annoying you again?

Timmy: No.

Chester: You make no sense dude.

Timmy: I know.

{Chester and AJ sit at a different table with Sanjay and Elmer}

Timmy: {continues to read, when Trixie shows up}

Trixie: Hi.

Timmy: {too focused on his reading and ignores her}

Trixie: {angered} HI!

Timmy: {still reading}

Trixie: {snatches book away}

Timmy: {shocked and angered} HEY!

Trixie: Hi Timmy glad to see I got your attention. I've noticed you have become popular, because of your suit wanna come to my party Saturday?

Timmy: No, and I would like my book back.

Trixie: What this? {throwing book in trash}

Timmy's gloves began glowing

Tootie: Hey! That wasn't very nice!

Trixie: Neither is loving a jerk like Timmy not that he likes you loser.

Tootie: {enraged snatches Timmy's lunch tray much to his shock and smacks Trixie in the face}

Trixie: How dare you! Sercurity! { a body guard throws Tootie in the same thrash can as the dark manual} That'll teach you. {She leaves in a huff}

Timmy: {frown changes to a concern look, he uses his powers to take Tootie out of the trash}

Tootie: I-I-I {tears begin to fill her eyes} am a loser and I don't deserve you, but I did get your book. {hands him his book back} I-I'll just g-go {leaves and starts crying} {Suddenly a purple aura moves her back to her seat} T-Timmy?

Timmy: {keeps his frown and starts hugging her}

Tootie: T-Tim..{he shushes her}

Timmy: You are truly are loyal and for that if ANYONE dares mess with you let me know. {he evil grins}

Tootie: You seem so cruel to everyone else, but me why?

Timmy: Your loyalty is pure and don't any traitors around me.

Tootie: You seem so different why?

Timmy: {frowns she ruined the moment} None of your business. {He walks away and a purple aurora floats a bouquet of roses comes to Tootie}

Tootie: {holds flowers and a note is on the tage}

Tage in Timmy's voice over: I have a secret you mustn't know, when the time is right I'll tell you until then if you stay loyal I may have a surprise for you}

DUNT, DUNT, DUNT! What is the surprise? Find out later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I OWN NOTHING!

Timmy floated across the school using his powers

Wanda: Timmy I saw the note on those flowers what did you promise Tootie?

Timmy: Like I'm going to say it now.

Cosmo: The suspense is killing me.

Poof: Poof,Poof!

Timmy: Now's not the time guys. {floats to 's classroom} {scans room and sees Tootie he sits next to her much to Trixie's shock}

Trixie: {gets out of her seat and walks to Timmy's seat and he lifts his eyebrow} Hey Timmy want to sit next to me?

Timmy: No thanks.

Trixie: {angered by the fact that Timmy would choose a geek loser than herself} Come on Timmy don't you want to hang out with me instead of your obsessive loser.

Tootie: {angered and is about to hurt her with her book when Timmy stops her with his powers}

Timmy: No thanks Trixie I'm fine where I'm at.

Trixie: Fine, whatever it's not my fault you can't see she can't do anything right. {She leaves in a huff}

Tootie: {is still angry and Timmy wrapped his arm around her}

Timmy: Patience my loyal friend good things happen to those who wait.

Tootie: {nods}

Bell rings

: {walks in} Alright class, POP QUIZ! Why does Timmy still wearing his suit?

Random kids: Uh….

: WRONG! "F"s for everyone! {takes out gun and shoots "F"s}

Tootie almost got hit, but Timmy deflects it with his dark powers. Tootie smiles at him and Timmy just nods. Meanwhile Trixie got hit with one.

Trixie: SERCURITY! {a bodyguard picks up and shoves him in a trash can.}

Bells rings

Mr. Crocker:{still in pain} Class dismissed.

Timmy starts walking out of the school. Tootie follows

Tootie: So, Timmy, Can I come over?

Timmy: NO! {ahem!} I mean not today I have some business to take care of, but later on yes.

Tootie: Oh, okay bye see you tomorrow.

Timmy nods and keeps walking.

Later Timmy is in his room

Wanda: Okay something's wrong with you.

Timmy: What do you mean?

Wanda: You just have changed.

Timmy: Changes are good.

Wanda: Not always.

Timmy: Whatever. I wish I was on the death ball.

Wanda: Why?

Timmy: I have a score to settle with Dark Laser.

Cosmo: On it. {poofs him}

Timmy was now on the death ball. Alarm went off.

{Intruder! Intruder!}

Timmy uses dark powers and pulls a light stick and activates it.

Meanwhile Dark Laser sees Timmy coming up to his part of the death ball while destroying his robot minions.

Dark Laser pulls out a light stick while Timmy puts up his much to Dark Laser's shock and hands him the manual. He then bows. Dark Laser is still in shock.

Timmy: I have memorized everything in the book, the end says if I want to know more to come to you…Master.

Dark Laser: Master? {remembers he wanted Timmy to be his apprentice.} Oh. {ahem!} rise. We shall begin your training tomorrow after school so you won't look suspicious.

Timmy: As you wish my lord.

Dark Laser: MINONS! {Two robots appear} Take Timmy to his room.

Timmy: You made me a room?

Dark Laser: I made it in case you changed your mind. {the robots escort him to his room}


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I OWN NOTHING!

An alarm clock went off. Timmy smashed it using dark powers.

Random robot: Good morning Dark Timmy.

Timmy adjusted his eyes.

Timmy: Dark Timmy?

Same Random Robot: Yes, since you are now Dark Laser's apprentice, that's your name.

Timmy: Okay… {another random robot}

The other robot: What are you doing here you ugly bags of bolts?

First robot: Waking up Dark Timmy.

Second robot: NO! Dark Laser ordered me to do that.

First robot: Too bad rust bolt.

Second robot: THAT'S IT! {they begin fighting}

Dark Laser bursts in.

Dark Laser: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!

The robots freeze.

Dark Laser: Get out of here my death ball isn't going fix itself.

The robots leave.

Dark Laser: Get ready and we'll drop you off at your house.

Timmy nods and a beam transports Timmy home.

Wanda is there and is tapping her foot.

Timmy: uh…hi.

Wanda: So?

Timmy: So what?

Wanda: Did you take care of Dark Laser?

Timmy: {shrugs} You could say that {evil grins}

Timmy ate and got on the bus thank goodness it was a Friday.

He got on the bus and saw Tootie staring at him smiling and patting his seat.

Timmy nods and sits by her.

Tootie leaned her head on his shoulder.

Timmy's heart began racing.

Random kids: Timmy and Tootie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Tootie: leave my Timmy alone.

Timmy: {gives Tootie a glare}

Trixie: Yes, Tootie defend your man.

Timmy: {dark and serious tone} I don't need ANYONE to defend me, I defend myself.

Trixie: Whatever everyone knows Timmy loves me and not Tootie, she just a loser with a low self-esteem and has no friends.

Tootie eyes watered

Timmy: {thoughts} don't cry, don't cry.

Tootie cries on Timmy's cape

Timmy: {thoughts} I just had this cleaned. {sighs} {pulls a tissue out his pocket and takes off her glasses and wipes her eyes}

Tootie: T-T-Thank you. {puts glasses back on} {sniffs} {leans on his shoulder}

Timmy:{heart races again} {keeps arms crossed}

The bus stops Timmy gets off and Tootie of course follows.

Tootie: So, Timmy are you busy tonight?

Timmy: Yes.

Tootie: Oh sorry, I just wanted you to be my date for the Friday the 13th dance, but that's okay I guess.

Trixie: Like you even have a chance he is way out of your league, in fact every boy here is. {crowd laughs and points at Tootie}

Timmy: {enraged by the teasing} You know what Tootie I'll be there tonight.

Tootie: ,but I thought you were bus-{uses his powers to silence her. She is in shock}

Timmy: and I will personally pick you up as my date. {releases her}

Tootie: Oh Timmy! I {is about to kiss him, his powers stop her}

Timmy: {Mean look} Save it {small smile at her} for later.

Timmy continues heading to school the crowd was now in shock that he had said, "Yes." Chester and AJ followed him, while a bodyguard blocks Tootie's path.

Chester: Dude, why did you say yes to Tootie? Do you like her?

Timmy: No.

AJ: Do you feel guilty?

Timmy: No.

AJ: Do you pity her?

Timmy: {thinks for a moment} No.

Chester: Your weird, dude.

Timmy: I know.

Meanwhile with Tootie's part of the story.

Trixie: Listen here you stupid obsessed Timmy lover. Timmy is now the most popular boy in school, if you mess with him again you're dead. {bodyguard cracks his knuckles}

Tootie: {panics} Timmy!

Timmy bursts out through the doors of the school.

Tootie: {whimpers like a puppy} T-Trixie was about to have her bodyguard beat me up.

Timmy: Is that so? {his hands glow again}

Bodyguard: Uh-Oh.

Timmy picks him up with his dark powers and flings him.

Tootie: My her-{Timmy glares} Uh, I mean my dark knight. {Timmy nods and goes in the school while she follows}

Trixie: That boy is going to regret choosing Tootie over me.

Later in class

Mr. Crocker: Good morning class, does Mr. Turner have FAIRY GOD PARENTS?!

Class: No.

Mr. Crocker: wrong "F"s! {fires "F"s }

Timmy: Incoming. {ducks}

Principal Waxelplax walks in and gets hit by an "F"

Mr. Crocker: Oh dear. {gets attacked}

Bell rings

Principal Waxelplax leaves

Mr. Crocker: {in pain} Class dismissed.

Timmy walks to lunch while Tootie once again follows.

Timmy begins eating his lunch with Tootie

Tootie: So Timmy what time are you taking me to the dance?

Timmy was in his own world imaging his first lesson with Dark Laser.

Tootie: {snaps her fingers in his face}

Timmy: {snapping out of it} What?

Tootie: What time are you picking me up from the dance?

Timmy: 7. I'll wear a regular suit {looks at his dark suit} mostly.

Tootie nods and skipped off happy.

Soon the bell rang to go home.

Cosmo: I can't wait spend time with you Timmy.

Poof: {happy} Poof!, Poof!

Timmy: Uh, about that I need to go to the death ball again.

Wanda: I thought you already took care of Dark Laser.

Timmy: I did, I just need to….uh get my light stick back.

Cosmo: On it. {poofs him}

Wanda: Wait, a minute I think Timmy was lying, let's go! {they poof to the death ball}

Timmy walks past robots who are bowing.

Dark Laser leaps to attack.

Timmy grabs a light stick and begins to fight Dark Laser.

Finally Dark Laser saw that Timmy was distracted due to seeing some robots cheering him. He then tackles Timmy to the ground and pins him.

Dark Laser: You have only tasted a small slice of the "Dark Side" there is much more you need to know. For instance never let ANYONE or ANYTHING stand in your way.

Timmy: {bows} Yes, my master.

Wanda: {in shock} "Master?" Uh-oh, Timmy has gone to the "Dark Side." We better get out of here. {they leave}

Dark Laser: Be free to do as you wish, your first lesson is over.

Timmy: {bows in respect} Robot!

Random Robot: Yes, Dark Timmy?

Timmy: On Earth what time is it?

Same Random Robot: 6:42 pm

Timmy: Oh no, I'm late! {rushes to his room} {opens up closet and puts on a white button up shirt, black pants, black socks, black shoes, a magenta necktie and keeps his dark suit gloves and cape on and his light stick in his pocket}

Random robot: You look dashing sir.

Timmy: Suck-up, now send me to Tootie's house.

Same Random Robot: Yes sir.

A beam takes Timmy to Tootie's house.

Timmy knocks on Tootie's door and thank goodness Vicky wasn't there, she had to babysit tonight.

Tootie opened the door with a concern look, looking the same except a black dress and black flats.

Timmy: What's wrong?

Tootie: Trixie told me you weren't coming to pick me up.

Timmy: {frowning} Forget her let's go.

Tootie: Okay. {Timmy makes both of them float using his powers}

Later at the school Timmy walked in the cafeteria while Tootie once again followed.

The kids had already started dance it was upbeat so he and Tootie started dancing.

Timmy saw a random kid smiling. Timmy rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a slow came on Timmy glared at that same kid, who was making a kissing face.

Timmy enraged yanks Tootie with a full grip and she put her arms on his neck while he put his on her waist.

Tootie: Timmy? {she whispered}

Timmy: {lifts his eyebrow} what?

Tootie: D-Do you like me?

Timmy: {rolled his eyes} What do you think?

Tootie: Uh, y-y-yes?

Timmy: {kept a serious look, not want to ruin his new dark image} {he nods}

Tootie: So, you love me?

Timmy: Now's not the time to answer that question. {He then dips Tootie}

Tootie: {She stared into his now dark eyes, so a luring and mysterious she swooned}

Timmy: {rolls his eyes, not wanting to look like a softy.}

They continued dancing, afterwards he walked Tootie home.

Tootie blew him a kiss. Timmy nodded.

Timmy, suddenly got poofed home Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof looked mad.

Wanda: Timmy we need to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I OWN NOTHING!

Wanda: Timmy, Why have you joined the "Dark Side?"

Timmy: {begins to sweat} I don't know what you are talking about.

Wanda: Don't lie, we saw you call Dark Laser "Master."

Timmy: I uh {Wanda cuts him off}

Wanda: You have been corrupted by the suit and Dark Laser.

Timmy: ,but I have not caused any destruction have I?

Wanda: Well... No

Timmy: Then I don't see the problem now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed {a beam shoots Timmy to the "death ball"}

Wanda: Obviously, we can't convince him he has been corrupted, we are going to the "death ball" too.

Meanwhile

Dark Laser: Aw, Dark Timmy back so soon.

Timmy: Yes, and I'm going to bed {walks while two robots are helping him find his room so he doesn't get lost}

Later in his room

Timmy: I guess I should get out of this suit. {two robots quickly brought him purple PJs with skulls} That'll work. Now leave so I can rest.

Random Robots: {at the same time} yes sir. {they leave}

The next day was Saturday Timmy's favorite day he loved sleeping in.

Random Robot: Good morning Dark Timmy. {Timmy uses powers to fling the robot across the room} Ouch. {another robot comes in.}

The other robot: {laughs at the first robot's failed attempt} Good morning Dark Timmy. {same thing happens to him.}

Dark Laser comes in.

Dark Laser: Good morning my apprentice.

Timmy: {half asleep} Morning.

Dark Laser: Since this is Saturday and you don't train with me except after school how about we go out to eat at the "Star" restaurant?

Timmy: Uh,…okay.

Dark Laser: Wonderful we should be there in twenty minutes.

Timmy: Okay… {Dark Laser leaves}

Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof are disguised as robots

Wanda: I don't like this.

Timmy: Wanda, it's fine nothing bad is going to happen. {puts dark suit back on.}

Later they arrived at a strange humid planet.

Timmy: {walks out of the death ball behind Dark Laser}

Later in the restaurant

Random alien: Welcome to the "Star" {sees Dark Laser} Oh my…

Dark Laser: Yes, my army and I would like some of your tables.

Same Random alien: {Looks at Timmy} Aw!, What a cute son you have. {pats Timmy's head}

Dark Laser: {shocked} This is not my son, this my apprentice Timmy.

Same Random alien: Well "Timmy", you look so adorable. {messes with hair}

Timmy: {blushing and annoyed} Stop it.

Same Random alien: Aw!, you're a feisty one, follow me to your tables.

Timmy: {anger and blushing} I hate it when people baby me.

Dark Laser: {thoughts} I can't believe she thought Timmy was my son, I guess it makes sense, he was with me and he's acting like a mini me and…. Wait why am I thinking this? I'm not considering to adopt him am I?

Timmy: Master?

Dark Laser still distracted with his thoughts.

Timmy: {annoyed} MASTER!

Dark Laser: {snaps out of it} What?

Timmy: Aren't you going to sit?

Dark Laser: Uh, oh yes {sits next to Timmy}

Random Alien: What would you like to order?

Dark Laser: Squid Squash for me and for Timmy a yougopatmen Sundae.

Same Random Alien: anything else?

Dark Laser: and electronic oil for my minions.

Same Random Alien: On it.

Timmy: Yuck, vegetables.

Dark Laser: It is the closest thing to natural human food and it isn't deadly to humans.

Timmy: {rolls his eyes} Fine I'll eat it.

Dark Laser: Good boy. {pats Timmy's head}

Later Timmy is forced to eat the sundae.

Later after everyone eats Dark Laser tells Timmy to have fun on the galaxy playground.

Timmy starts playing on the swings and sees Dark Laser smiling at some random lady.

Timmy's jealousy began to boil in. He got up and walked over to Dark Laser.

Dark Laser: Timmy, what are you doing?

Timmy: Nothing.

Dark Laser: Ready to go?

Timmy nods and they head back to the "death ball" along with his robot minions.

Timmy then begins to destroy different robots afterwards. Dark Laser knew it wasn't betrayal Timmy was just bored.

Dark Laser: Oh Timmy could you come here? {Timmy floats toward Dark Laser}

Timmy: Yes master?

Dark Laser: Uh, Do you like it here?

Timmy: It's not as good as Earth, but I guess. Why do you ask?

Dark Laser: I want you to be my son.

Timmy: {shocked} Your son?

Dark Laser: Yes.

Wanda: No way Timmy would never agree to this, would you?

Timmy: Yes.

Wanda: Thank you, wait what?

Timmy: I wanna be his son. It's not like my real parents will care.

Dark Laser: It's official we will rule the galaxy as father and son. I'll be the king and you'll be my prince.

Timmy nods.

Wanda: Timmy you're crazy you can't do that.

Timmy: Look Wanda, it was my choice and I choose to be Dark Laser's adopted son.

Wanda had no response to that.

Dark Laser: now that is out of the way I know you saw me stare at that woman earlier and I need your help impressing her.

Timmy: {annoyed by the subject} Fine.

Dark Laser: excellent.

Timmy: So dad, who is the woman you like?

Dark Laser: A beautiful princess and her name is Man Die.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 I OWN NOTHING!

Timmy: {still in shock} Man Die?

Dark Laser: Yes her dark heart is so beautiful.

Timmy: So, you are saying you want Man Die to be my mom?

Dark Laser: more or less.

Timmy: {annoyed}

Dark Laser: Look, I know this maybe a little fast, but I really need your help of winning over Man Die, plus you promised.

Timmy: {annoyed} I'll help.

Dark Laser: {pats his head} good boy.

Timmy: {sighs}

Dark Laser: What should I do?

Timmy: give her flowers? {thinks} No wait she's not the flower type.

Dark Laser: You're right she's a villainess. I know. {types on computer} {shoots a laser and hits a random abandoned planet} {explosion}

Timmy: {watching explosion} cool.

It turns into a heart.

Meanwhile Man Die was on her throne throwing dart at a Mark Chang picture. {random alien comes in}

Random Alien: Your loveliness someone carved a planet into a heart for you.

Man Die: A planet you say? Let me see. {the alien bows and hands her a telescope} Oh my {she actually blushes} I'm impressed. Who made this?

Same Alien: Dark Laser, your highness.

Man Die commanded that a screen show her of what he looks like.

{the screen showed Dark Laser, his army and Timmy and his fairies}

Man Die: What is Timmy doing there along with his fairies?

Different Alien: He is now Dark Laser's adopted son.

Man Die: Hmm… He has an army, takes over planets, and best of all he turned Timmy bad. He may be useful to me. {she evil smiles}

Meanwhile

Dark Laser: Do you think she liked it? {suddenly a red carpet rolled out and robots came out}

Random Robot: All hail Princess Man Die. {she walks in as he finished his sentence}

Man Die: {looks at dark laser} Did you turn that abandoned planet into a heart for me?

Dark Laser: {nervous} Uh, Yes I did your highness.

Man Die: {evil glare} Hello Timmy.

Timmy: {evil glare back} Hello Princess Man Die.

Dark Laser: Oh you two know each other?

Timmy: {rolling his eyes} Unfortunately.

Dark Laser: …..well this is awkward.

Man Die: Not really, I'm sure Timmy will enjoy my company won't you.

Timmy: {looks at Dark Laser} {still annoyed} yes I am sure we will get along fabulously.

Dark Laser: Wonderful, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to play with flipsy for a minute, I'll be right back. {leaves the room}

Man Die: I don't know if you are still against me Timmy Turner, but if you get in my way there will be trouble for you.

Timmy: {rolls his eyes} I don't really care about anything you plan on doing as long as Earth is not involved.

Man Die: Well in that case, you won't be any trouble for me.

Timmy: {Rolls his eyes again} whatever.

Dark Laser: I'm back, {gets on his knees} Princess Man Die will you accompany me to gletic restaurant with me tonight?

Man Die: Fine with me.

Timmy: Hey, what about me? What am I supposed to do while you two are on your date?

Dark Laser: Don't worry just stay here and have fun with my robot minions.

The robots look at each other and gulp.

Later Dark Laser and Man Die were on their date.

Timmy: I can't believe Dark Laser had a crush on Man Die and I had to help him impress her.

Cosmo: What's so bad about them two being together?

Timmy: Let me think, my planet, no, the _**whole universe**_ could be destroyed/taken over or worse.

Wanda: What could be possibly be any worse than that?

Timmy: Man Die could be my new mother.

Wanda: {sarcasm} Glad to see your priorities are in check here.

Cosmo: {smiling} Well look on the bright side at least you actually will be a prince and you will have hundreds of servants.

Timmy: That is true….

Wanda: ,but let's do the right thing and keep them separated.

Timmy: We can't for two reasons, one fairies can't wish away true love even if it is the evil Dark Laser's, and two I promised I'd _help_ Dark Laser with Man Die. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! {uses his dark powers on a robot smashes on the wall} {punches random robots} LIghtstick now. {lightstick appears and he begins to attack random robots}

Wanda: I'm worried about Timmy's violence.

Cosmo: He's fine he just needs to cool down.

Random Recruit Guy: Timmy would you like some pizza for supper?

Timmy: {calms down suddenly} Yes with soda.

Same guy: Yes sir {types on his computer} {two minutes later} Here sir. {Timmy snatches the pizza box}

Timmy begins to eat the pizza.

Same guy: Uh want to watch a violent movie?

Timmy: Yes. {gets handed movie}

Timmy watched the movie 2 hours. Dark Laser came to the "death ball" with Man Die.

Man Die: {sees the destruction that Timmy caused with the robots} Timmy did that.

Dark Laser: He just going through anger phases. Timmy it's time for bed.

Timmy: {dark shadows are seen under his eyes he pouts} No!, I DON'T WANT TO! {Dark Laser's glove glows} AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! {Dark Laser's powers cause him to sleep}

Dark Laser: Minions take Timmy to his bed. {Two robots take Timmy to bed}

Man Die: Thank you for the date… I actually enjoyed it.

Dark Laser: {smiling} Glad you did. {he sends her home}

Man Die: {thoughts} I'm glad that fool has fallen for me, because soon I'll have his army and then I'll take over the galaxy.

Dark Laser: {walks in Timmy's room, Timmy is asleep in his bed} {He tucks him in} I'd like to thank you Timmy you got Princess Man Die to like me and once you have her as your mom I'll be king of her planet and you'll be my little bucked tooth prince. {messes with Timmy's hair while he's still sleeping} {Dark Laser he chuckles to himself as he leaves Timmy's room}

Timmy twitched in his sleep as Dark Laser left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 I OWN NOTHING!

Timmy woke up in a daze.

Timmy: {yawns}

Random Robot: Uh, …G-G-Good M-M-Morning Dark Timmy.

Timmy: Morning.

Same Robot: You're not going to hurt me?

Timmy: Nah! I don't feel like it.

Same Robot: {phew!}

Timmy: ,but since you insist… {the same robot runs away in fear} {he chuckles} That never gets old. {he walks to see where Dark Laser is.} Dad? {looks around more} dad? Where is he? {random robot appears}

Random robot: Do you need anything Dark Timmy?

Timmy: {annoyed} Yes, where is my dad?

Random Robot: Tracking… in the conference room.

Timmy: take me there.

Same robot: Yes sir. {takes him to the door} {leaves area}

Timmy: {knocks on door}

{there is a silence}

Dark Laser: Who's there? {he demanded}

Timmy: Uh, me?

Dark Laser: …Oh Timmy, I didn't know you got up yet. Uh, I'm kind of busy right now so go have one of my minions make you some breakfast.

Timmy: Okay dad. {random robot appears}

Robot: What Earth food would like?

Timmy: I don't care maybe pancakes?

Robot: Processing… {leaves and types on computer} {later it comes back} here. {hands him pancakes with maple syrup, and orange juice} {leaves and comes back with a small set table with a small chair} enjoy sir. {leaves}

Timmy: sweet. {gets in chair and begin eating his meal}

Dark Laser comes out and sees Timmy finishing.

Dark Laser: Good morning Timmy. {messes with Timmy's hair and Timmy smiles}

Timmy: Morning dad, so what was going on in the conference room?

Dark Laser: {shocked} Uh,… Now is not the time Timmy.

Timmy: ,but dad I want to know.

Dark Laser: Patience my little prince, you'll find out soon enough.

Timmy: ,but {Dark Laser's silences him} {in shock for a moment then annoyed}

Dark Laser: I said later, okay? {Timmy nods, he's released}

Timmy: {deciding to change the subject} So dad what are we doing today since I don't have school?

Dark Laser: {embarrassed} Uh, actually you're going to stay here. I'm going on another date with Man Die.

Timmy: {angered and annoyed}

Dark Laser: Now, Now, Now no need to pout. I'm sure my minions will love to keep you company.

The robots looked at Timmy's evil grin and shook their heads quickly. {they all leave the area}

Dark Laser: {annoyed} oh alright you whining cowards. Son how about I take you to the glatic water park on my way to Man Die's planet, better?

Timmy: {nods excitedly}

Later Timmy is on the planet.

Random alien kids: AH! RUN! IT'S DARK LASER'S SON!

Other random kids: AND POSSIBLY PRINCESS MAN DIE'S, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! {all of them run away screaming}

Timmy: {annoyed} Great even on another planet I'm still an outcast.

Random Robot: Don't feel bad sir at least all of the rides have no lines.

Timmy: {evil glares at the robot} You are not helping.

Robot: {backs away in fear} {later Timmy changes in the bathroom wearing his dark swim shorts}

Timmy: {sigh!} {goes to the giant water slide and goes down it} WA-HOO! {lifts arms in the air Cosmo follows}

Poof: {looks at Wanda} Poof, poof?

Wanda: Oh alright, but you are riding with me. {they go down the slide together}

After a couple of hours of riding all the rides

Timmy: {stomach growls} I'm hungry. {his fairies were about to poof something when that same minion came}

Robot: Dark Laser asked me to tell you that if you want lunch to follow me to the new pizza joint that is on Planet Gaon

Timmy: okay let's get some pizza guys. {He follows the robot back to the "death ball" along with his fairies and changes back to his dark suit}

On the planet

Random aliens: AH! DARK LASER'S {suddenly calm} and possibly man die's {back to screaming} SON HAS FOLLOWED US FROM THE WATER PARK! EVERYONE RUN! {They all run and hide}

Timmy: {annoyed} Are they going to keep doing that? {looks at cashier}

Same Robot: Two boxes of Earth pepperoni pizza please and one gallon of Earth soda please. {Pays the cashier} {gets handed box} Here Timmy. {Timmy takes the boxes and soda} {the robot minion follows Timmy back to the "death ball"}

Later on the "death ball" Timmy and his fairies are eating pizza and drinking the soda.

Dark Laser finally comes to the "death ball"

Timmy: Dad {runs at a super-fast speed and hugs his leg} You're back. {looks up at Dark Laser smiling and sees Man Die} {he frowns} with Man Die.

Man Die: {smirk} Glad my future son has missed me. {messes with Timmy's hair}

Timmy: {evil glare} Do not touch me.

Man Die: Oh you just haven't gotten used to me yet. {Timmy's jealously was causing his gloves to glow}

Timmy: {he threw a random robot in the wall}

Man Die: Oh I can already picture you being my prince. {Timmy cringed} well I best be going bye. {a beam takes her home}

Timmy: {annoyed expression and feels Dark Laser messing with his hair again}

Dark Laser: don't feel jealous Timmy. In fact let's go out and go see an alien action movie.

Timmy: Yes, finally. {the "death ball" heads to a different planet}

On the planet

Random aliens: AH! IT'S DARK LASER AND HIS SON! EVERYONE RUN! {They flee}

Timmy: {sigh!}

Dark Laser: Don't worry you'll get used to it. Now let's get some popcorn.

Later after the movie

Dark Laser: Did you have fun Timmy?

Timmy: Yes dad.

Dark Laser: Good. Now Timmy, I'm going to get something from a store and you stay on the "death ball" until I return.

Timmy: , but dad {Dark Laser's powers silence him again}

Dark Laser: Timmy. {releases him}

Timmy: {annoyed} Yes sir. {gets patted on the head}

Dark Laser: good boy.

Later on the "death ball" Timmy was extremely bored.

Timmy: {gets a lightstick and starts attacking robots}

Finally after 30 minutes Dark Laser returns.

Dark Laser: Timmy, front and center. {Timmy floats to him smiling} I have an announcement to make in front of everyone, but I'll let you be the first to know. {Timmy nods} I have proposed to Man Die and she has said, "yes" {Timmy angered by this} The wedding will take place next month on Man Die's planet.

Timmy: {annoyed} Can't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 I OWN NOTHING!

The next day was here, Monday.

Timmy ate his breakfast and headed to school

Tootie: TIMMY! {tackles him} I MISSED YOU! {timmy was shocked then annoyed} I went to your house, but you were not there why?

Timmy: {shocked} I told you I was busy.

Tootie: {blushes} Oh I knew that.

Timmy: {face palms her} {walks to school, she follows}

Later they are in the hallway, heading to 's room.

Mr. Crocker: Hello class is it possible for Mr. Turner to have a girlfriend?

Timmy: {annoyed and begins to blush}

Trixie: It's so obvious that he loves me right Timmy?

Timmy: No.

Trixie: Well obviously he's just playing hard to get considering you've had a crush on me since kindergarten.

Timmy: "Crush" isn't the same as love. {Crowd laughs}

Trixie: How dare you reject me {is about to slap him, but his powers block her}

Timmy: Look I've already said "I don't like you" okay now please leave me alone. {releases her} {Trixie still attacks by punching his eye really hard} {calm} Ow.

Tootie: Timmy! Are you okay?

Timmy: {a small tear comes out of his eye due to the pain} Yeah, I'm fine.

Tootie: {leaps out of her desk when a purple aurora pulls her back in} ,but Timmy, she hurt you.

Timmy: I don't care, but thank you for your concern {he placed his purple glove on her hand and patted it then retreated}

Tootie: {blushes}

Mr. Crocker: HA! You like Tootie, I knew it you {Timmy throws Mr. Crocker in the trash using his powers then the bell rings} class dismissed.

Timmy was heading in the lunch room while Tootie followed

Tootie: Timmy, are you okay? {Timmy barely touched his food}

Timmy: I'm fine.

Tootie: Are you sure, it seems something's wrong.

Timmy: It's just that my adoptive father is getting married next month.

Tootie: You have another dad?

Timmy: {nods}

Tootie: What's wrong with that?

Timmy: I'm jealous okay, I actually get a father who spends some time with me and now, as soon as we bond, he's getting married.

Tootie: Oh.

Timmy: and I can't believe that this is all happening so fast.

Tootie: Was that the secret you didn't want to tell me?

Timmy: Some of it.

Tootie: Well, what was the rest of it?

Timmy: {evil glares}

Tootie: Too soon?

Timmy: Yes.

{Later the bell rings to go home}

Timmy is outside the school a beam takes him to the "death ball"

{Timmy grabs his lightstick and quietly chuckles to himself then he leaps into attack Dark Laser quickly defends himself with his lightstick}

Dark Laser: Excellent Timmy the element of surprise, but next time don't chuckle {messes with Timmy's hair} {Timmy blushes out of embarrassment} Now your lesson is done. {Timmy confused} When you tried to attack you used that element of surprise. You need to practice it more. {Timmy now nods} Now do as you wish. I need to go get myself a tux, be back later. {Messes with Timmy's hair} {then leaves}

Timmy: {sigh!}

Dark Laser: {leaves} {Man Die appears}

Man Die: Hi Timmy {messes with his hair}

Timmy: {annoyed} Stop it.

Man Die: Oh your so stubborn, that I…

Timmy: You can stop it my dad isn't here.

Man Die: Oh good, then I better leave. {a beam teleports her}

Timmy knew something was up with her, so he followed her.

Man Die was alone and she was smiling, little did she realize Timmy was eavesdropping

Man Die: Just 29 more days until Dark Laser will be my husband and he will be doomed the moment he says, "I Do."

Timmy: {emerging from the shadows of the room} Is he now "mom."

Man Die: {shocked and sweats} T-Timmy, how long have you been standing there?

Timmy: 5, 10 minutes.

Man Die: You better not tell your father this.

Timmy: {evil smile} Oh don't worry I won't. {crosses his fingers behind his back and leaves}


	9. Chapter 9

Well here's the next chapter I own nothing!

It was now the day before the wedding and Timmy had no lessons due to the fact he was to help with the wedding. Thank goodness it was a Friday.

Timmy looked around he saw pink everywhere.

Timmy: {walks calmly toward a robot, which finished what he was doing and ran away} {sigh!} I'm bored and the robots are almost finished. I guess I'll look for dad.

Dark Laser was in his tux and was smiling.

Timmy: {rolled his eyes} Dad, I need to tell you something about Man Die.

Dark Laser: What would that be?

Timmy: {starts to sweat} Uh, see, she only likes you do to the fact that you have an army…. She is going to use you tomorrow.

Dark Laser: {smiles} I knew it.

Timmy: {confused} What?

Dark Laser: I already figured that she was going to use me, but I was planning on using her.

Timmy: Uh, how?

Dark Laser: Man Die is a princess and with us being together I'll be king and you will be a prince.

Timmy: So, you don't love her at all?

Dark Laser: Of course not, I just needed your help impressing her.

Timmy: {evil smiles} I think tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day.

The next day Timmy was all dressed in his suit from the dance. He couldn't wait to get Man Die.

Random aliens and robots sat in the seats except Mark Chang.

Timmy: {in shock} Mark, What are you doing here?

Mark: Well, I'm here to witness the hideous Man Die get married to that robo-freak Dark Laser.

Timmy: {offended} That "robo-freak" is my dad.

Mark: Uh well, that explains what you are doing here dude, but you do realize Man Die will be your mom right?

Timmy: Oh I know.

Mark: You seem quite calm about this.

Timmy: I am and I'll be crowned prince when this is all over.

Mark: AWSOME DUDE! SPACE PRINCE BROS FOREVER! {body slams each other} Well, I'm going to take my seat. {leaves room}

2 hours later…

Timmy was standing next to Dark Laser while Man Die was walking down the aisle.

Timmy: {evil smiled}

The alien priest from yougopotamia was there.

Alien: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to see Dark Laser and Princess Man Die together um… Do you Dark Laser take Man Die to be your wife?

Dark Laser: {evil smiling} I do.

Same Alien: and do you Princess Man Die take Dark Laser to be your husband?

Man Die: {evil smiles} I do.

Same Alien: I now pronounce you man and wife and due to the fact that Dark Laser is marrying a princess, you are now king and queen and of course Timmy is now a prince due to being Dark Laser's adopted son. {leaves in a hurry}

Man Die: YES! I'm queen again! {Mark Chang does a dance in the distance, because he is finally free} And as queen I shall destroy Earth and Yougopotama! {Mark stops and frowns}

Timmy: I don't think so. {evil smiles and presses a button} {suddenly she is in a cage} {Timmy evil laughs much to everyone's shock}

Dark Laser: {pats Timmy's head} Good boy Timmy.

Man Die: {in shock} wait you planned this?

Dark Laser: Of course I did, I only wanted to be crowned king I didn't care for you at all.

Mark: Oh irony.

Dark Laser: and now that I'm king I will enslave your planet. {walks away evil laughing}

Timmy: {evil smiling at her} Welcome to the family "mom."


End file.
